The Birth of a snow angel
by TinDaddy
Summary: After another night of nightmares of forgotten people the Ice King begins to realize how lonely he is and before he knows it he is blessed with a child. Will this girl become as twisted as he Father or will she be the start on his road to redemption?


_Hello, my name is Simon Petrikov_

**_I love you, Simon_**

…_The visions! I fought with them, shout at them until I realized that it wasn't real, it was the crown!_

**_SIMON, NO!_**

_Tell me the secrets, the secrets of the ice and snow_

**_PLEASE NO!_**

_Please love me again!_

**_SIMON!_**

A scream cut through the frigid air as the Ice King sat up in his bed as quickly as he could. The nightmares; they had been happening more and more frequently. He rose from his bed and made his way to his bathroom, turning on the sink and splashing cold water on his face.

His breath was heavy as he looked into the mirror and fell back, nearly crashing into the toilet. In the mirror was the image of a man who looked incredibly familiar. He had olive skin, dark hair and wore glasses. That's when the Ice King realized that he was looking at the man from the video, the man from Marceline's picture. This was supposed to be him. Giggling innocently, he waved at his reflection.

The past image of the oblivious King however, did not wave in response, but began to beat on the glass as if he were trapped inside. He was shouting at the Ice King but his words were muffled, only incomprehensible squawks. Slowly, the creatures of the spirit realm that the Ice King saw with his wizard eyes began to encircle him, gripping him tightly as they placed the Ice King's crown in its rightful place on the his head.

Screaming, that's all that filled the Ice King's head as he watched the scene play out in his mirror. The spirits began to strip the man of his flesh, right down to reveal bones made of ice. Soon snow began to pour from the skull, filling out the symbolic beard. Glowing white fires lit in the skull's empty eye sockets as the sprits then gripped the jaw of the skull and moved it, imitating the Ice King's voice.

**"_You belong to us!"_**

"NO!" Ice King shouted as he grabbed the nearest object, a lump of ice used as a door stop, and tossed it at the mirror, shattering it into a shower of glass. The whole incident had left Ice King breathing heavily, cold sweat soaking his blue skin. His own twisted voice still whispering to him the same sentence over and over, "_You belong to us," _

A quacking and the sound of a door scraping open made the Ice King jump as he looked at the door, a face of anger ready to greet the intruder that quickly calmed down when he saw it was only Gunther.

"Come to Daddy, Gunter." He called to his semi-loyal companion. "But be careful of the…..glass?" The Ice King looked at the floor of the bathroom expecting to see the glass of a broken mirror, but the mirror was still intact. The whole thing had been a product of his imagination. Gripping his head in his hands, The Ice King began to growl with frustration, muttering to himself.

Gunter waddled over to its Master and attempted to jump into his lap; flapping its feet behind him and making the Ice King stop his muttering to help the penguin up.

The Ice King stroked Gunter's feathers idly while he thought. "Daddy needs some fresh air." He finally said, placing Gunther under his arm and rose, walking out of the bathroom on shaky legs. He set the penguin down on his bed and put on his bathrobe and, albeit hesitantly, his crown.

Gunter sat on the bed and watched him before hoping down and waddling to the balcony with the Ice King following.

The cool air was a welcome to the still overheated King. He looked at the sky and guessed it was still too early for the sun to rise. Something the penguins were doing though caught his eye. A family of penguins were building a snowman but not just any snowman, it was a little snow angel.

"What the….?" The Ice King's beard began to flap, lifting him in the air and carrying the confused king over to the little flock, leaving Gunther behind.

The penguins scattered, giving their King space to land. The snow angel was something they had made of boredom. It was small, almost smaller than a 13 year old Princess Bubblegum. Her hair in one long braid and wearing a dress stopping just above her ankles showing her bare feet.

The Ice King stared at it long and hard before he spoke, "Maybe what I need is someone I can talk with, who can talk back!" He said with a glare at the flightless birds. He looked it over one more time "Create someone who will live with me forever, and not get in trouble for stolen lady parts or anything like that, why didn't I think of this before and not just anyone but, a princess at that!" He began to smile and dance in joy. "I shall call her…The Snow Princess! And after I give her life, maybe just maybe, she'll love me." He said in whisper as he made a tiara out of ice and placed it on her head. "There finished, now here comes the hard part."

Giving life to snow creatures was easy enough but they were never very smart. He wanted this one to be perfect. The King closed his eyes and began to concentrate for once in his long, crazy life. Placing a hand on her head he began to pump his magic into her, grunting as he used all of his might to try and give her the gift of life. When he no longer could give her any more he stopped, opening one eye to peak at her.

The wind blew and the whole little penguin village grew silent. Then suddenly something happened.

The Ice King had started to yell and throw a fit, scaring all the penguins.

"Oh Glob it! It didn't work!" He said in a growl and began to pace back and forth when a thought hit him. This was a special snow being he was making, maybe she needed some time to work. "Alright then Princess let's get you out of the cold. He lifted her easily and gently carried her to his castle. "You can stay in here until I make a room for you!" The King said happily as he placed her inside the princess cage. "Good night, my princess!" He said as he left for his bed, unaware of what the morning held for him.

* * *

Alright guys thank you for reading. I notice in a lot of stories about the Ice King having a daughter she's some punk oc who almost wants nothing to do with her dad and falls in love with Finn because she's magically the same age. Well I decided to change the game with The Snow Princess and you'll learn more about her in chapter 1. The idea of this story spawned sometime before "Beyond This Earthly Realm" but I will modify it to keep up with current Adventure Time Events.

If you like leave a nice review or maybe some creative criticism but please No flames.


End file.
